


MEMEULOUS JUST FUCKING INHALES WILLNE (not clickbait) (i wouldn't make it go sexual) (hayato is 11)

by epic_gamer_kakles



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Video Blogging RPF, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Crack, Gen, Help, Tunak Tunak Tun, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, al kebabish, i think i implied that willne fucking eats people????, the lovers (story arc)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epic_gamer_kakles/pseuds/epic_gamer_kakles
Summary: MEMEULOUS JUST FRICKING INHALES (WHOOOOOOOOOOOO) WILLNE.I HAVE CLIFFS TO BE JUMPING OFF OF.ALSO. HAYATO KAWAJIRI IS ELEVENIT CAN'T GO SEXUALuwu :3





	MEMEULOUS JUST FUCKING INHALES WILLNE (not clickbait) (i wouldn't make it go sexual) (hayato is 11)

**Author's Note:**

> im scared they'll find me
> 
>  
> 
> rohan is the big gay.
> 
> on a serious note, if this makes certain-people uncomfortable, i can take it down  
> heck, it even makes me uncomfortable

So, once upon a time there was a man called Steely Will, and he ran a kebab shop. He was actually paid by DIO (bloody peng man if u ask me) to KILL THE JOESTARStm. He enjoyed making kebabs though. Once there was a woman called Enya who he knew but once she just up and fucking died. So now, if you go to Al Kebabish, you might get a doner kebab, or you might get an Enya kebab. It's like Russian roulette. He once had an encounter with HOESEPH HOESTAR, and finessed his braincells. This was so he could decipher 'Road Rage''s lyrical genius. However his sinning against the simulation angered the gods.

Far away, in the endz (Morioh) there was a boy who had observed some tings go down. This boy of 11 years went by the name of ImHaayatoo (but you can just call him Alex).  He isn't the "angered gods" don't worry. He was the same height as Koichi. He had observed said tings going down, and decided that Kira has the big gay for Rohan Kishibe. I reckon people would be more willing to read My Immortal than Pink Dark Boy. Alex always had a fresh trim, but today it didn't look so fresh. It had hair gel in. He would sometimes put a really deep voice on to impress the other Year 6's in the playground (hey baby girl). He then went on holiday to Steely Will Land.

I am now going to talk about the angered gods. He was the god of inhaling. He had recently experienced the mass genocide (by Gleam) of all his fellow Smash friends. He then proceeded to follow the logical course of action and inhaling George Memeulous, thus becoming our lord and saviour, Kibulous. Anyway, Steely Will had angered him, so he too went to Steely Will Land. He was a firm believer that Joseph best JoJo.

Steely Will was now shaking and crying under the spit machine. He couldn't belive that ImHaayatoo his favourite TikTok star would do this. He was  seeking the death and then Kibulous showed up. Because he had a copy ability in effect (ChildBullyer) he could do cool things like call him a nonce. And then Alex found him and said "yare yare daze" and then *tips fringe*. Hayato doesn't have a fringe but ImAllexx kinda does. Then, much to his horror, things escalated. 

Kibulous had found the large mallet hidden behind the bandana (which has a paisley pattern, hory shet is that a motherfucking jojo's reference) and was now chasing Steely Will with it. The other gods provided the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusaders OST: Stardust Crusaders, Texas remix as the chase occurred. Alex put it on his TikTok. Then, in a shocking twist of events!!!!!!!

Rohan Kishibe burst through the door of Steely Will's Enya flavoured Kebabs because Alex shipped him with Kira. He had found the fan manga, and was  _triggered_ because it wasn't good for the reputation of the great ROHAN KISHIBE. So then Kibulous inhaled him. He then ascended- "I must go now, BGMedia (my planet) needs me".  But before he could do that, he inhaled Steely Will and shot him thrOUGH THE FUCking WALL. All was well.

Since this experience, Steely Will resolved never to sell Enya flavour kebabs again (It's only the flavour, he promises), and also graciously returned HOESEPH HOESTAR'S braincells. Then they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
